


Proof

by AluraEmbrey



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quotes Only Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-01
Updated: 2010-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I do know a thing or two about only believing in what I can prove. It's my job as a journalist. I don't believe anything till I see the proof, and even then with a grain of salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a quotes-only fic. No idea if I pulled it off, but I had this dialogue in my head after watching the second show of the season and simply had to write it. I want to like Hannah, not hate her and I hope this will help with that. lol

“Temperance is in love with you, isn't she?”

“What!?”

“And you're in love with her.”

“Hannah, look...”

“Temperance is a scientist right? And, well I'm not one myself, but I do know a thing or two about only believing in what I can prove. It's my job as a journalist. I don't believe anything till I see the proof, and even then with a grain of salt.”

“Why are you telling me this? What are you getting at?”

“Love isn't something that fits in well with science or journalism. I see so many people die and hurt in the name of what they love, it's hard to believe it's real. And science, it breaks down those feelings into something that takes away all the real meaning.”

“But love is real.”

“Yes, it is. I've had that proven to me, you've proven that to me.”

“Then why are we having this talk.”

“I didn't say you proved you love me, only that real love exists. You love Temperance and she loves you. She may not get that, maybe no one's proven to her that love is valuable and more than chemicals, but she knows what she feels. She knows love.”

“...”

“...”

“Hannah, really, I do love you.”

“Maybe you do, in some way. I think that given the right circumstance you and I could be pretty great. But as much as you may love me in some small way, you are in love with her a thousand times more. So in love with her you've resigned yourself to settling all in order to never break her out of her bubble. But you don't see what all of us see, she doesn't need to be protected from this one. She thinks she's protecting you from her inability to understand love, when really what she needs is someone that can prove to her that it's real. You're that guy Seeley, you're the proof she needs.”

“I don't feel like I'm settling. You're wonderful Hannah, you really are. Beautiful, smart, fun...”

“Thanks, you're pretty great yourself big guy. But a part of you will always think of her as your biggest 'what if', a part of you will always pine for her and wish she could see things different. That's only going to happen though, if you make it happen. Because I believe in love, I can't get in the way of it happening. We could be together for awhile, but you need someone for the next thirty, forty, fifty years. You could spend that long proving you love her, and she will love you more each day for giving her more evidence.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I'm going back to Iraq. You were right, I really can't report here and be happy.”

“I never meant to hurt you.”

“You didn't Seeley. Not much anyway, in fact I'm a bit jealous. Wish I had someone as crazy about me as you are of Temperance. It's amazing to watch.”

“So this is goodbye?”

“Goodbye, see you later, who knows. But it is the end of us. Have a good life Seeley.”

“You too Hannah, you too.


End file.
